Resolution Saturday
by iremainsilent
Summary: The brain, the athlete, the basket case, the princess, the criminal and one Saturday detention. What did they do and what will happen next? Briefly based on 'the Breakfast Club'. DRAMIONE.
1. Prologue

**Resolution Wednesday.******

**Prologue.**

The brain, the athlete, the basket case, the princess, the criminal and one Saturday detention. What did they do and what will happen next? Based on 'the Breakfast Club'.

**-Ernie-**

Alright, so Hermione always gets the top marks in Transformation. Why does it bother me? Because they are MY MARKS!!! So I cornered McGonagall and she didn't like my attitude. So she gave me a Saturday detention. I told her I would not be attending and she took 20 points off me and said I would want to be at that detention if I knew what's good for me. 20 POINTS!!!!

**-Blaise-**

It was not a bad day, but that Weaselette was getting on my nerves. She was saying how she could beat any Slytherin on the Quidditch pitch any time on any day. Stupid bitch, she thinks she's so better than everyone else. She's no better than mudblood Granger. So I said to her 'What, can your family actually afford a broomstick, did they have to sell their house?' then she hit me with a Bat Boogey Hex. She got a detention but not before I got her with her own spell. We both got a detention on Saturday. ALL BLOODY DAY!!!

**-Ginny-**

God I hate Slytherins! I was only joking around when I said that Gryffindor's could kick Slytherin ass any day and Zabini went psychotic! I went crazy when he said *says in fake manly tone* 'What, can your family actually afford a broomstick, did they have to sell their house?' What could I have done? I hex with my Bat Boogey Hex. Then he decided to do the same back to me (though mine was way better!). Then we both got detention. All day Saturday. Sure Zabini's hot, but it doesn't stop him being a prick.

**-Hermione-**

Stupid Snape. I was in potions and he had to pair me up with god damn Draco Malfoy. So, there I am, happily making the potion perfectly as always and he puts the wrong bloody ingredient in. so I yelled at him for screwing up my potion. Then he said 'Do you always have to be a friggin' princess? It's not like your grade will be ruined mudblood. You had already ruined it with your dirty blood.' Where does this guy get off? So Snape says 'detention Malfoy, only because of the foul language. Don't let it happen again, alright?' NO, IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! So I slapped the cocky bastard (Malfoy I mean) and he looks at me as though he was surprised. So now I have a detention with him as well, ALL day on Saturday. When will I get to study?

-**Draco-**

What is Snape thinking, giving me detention? Sure, I purposely ruined Granger potion. She yelled at me and I lost my cool. I wish I hadn't called her a mudblood. But what if she knew I liked her? I don't even want to think about it. So Snape says 'detention Malfoy, only because of the foul language. Don't let it happen again, alright?'  
Whatever, I'll just right to my father and he'll sort it out for me. No, wait, I can't because the stupid ass wipe landed himself in Azkaban. Granger obviously was not happy about my punishment, so she SLAPPED me. SHE slapped ME! So now we both have a detention on Saturday, from dawn to dusk. I can't wait.

**A/N: hey guys, i hope you like the newest addition to my list. i have no idea who wrote the 'Breakfast Club' but i really loved the movie.**


	2. The beginning

**The Beginning**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday and all the birds were chirping in happiness. All the houses had joined in inter-house unity and Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were making out at the Gryffindor table.  
Yeah right. Hell would freeze over before that happened.

It was actually a cold and wet day. It was raining like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was either in bed or in the Great Hall. There was nothing to do so most students stayed in their common rooms. Unfortunately for five unlucky students, this was not the case.

They were to be up and dressed at seven am and have breakfast. At eight thirty am they were to make their way up to the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione was on her way there when she was grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall. By Malfoy.

"Well, hello, hello, hello. It's my favorite mudblood Granger."

"Malfoy, get off me please."

Malfoy was now pushing his body against her body. She could feel his breath on her neck and smell his cologne. He pressed against her harder. Hermione was getting truly scared.

"Granger", he whispered huskily in her ear," did you know how sexy you look when you're scared. It really gets me going."

Hermione gasped. He was messing with her. He backed off and went to the detention that was looming in the darkness.

Ernie hurried up the halls of Hogwarts wanting to get to the detention before Hermione. He had to leave early to beat her. So he hurried down the corridors until he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy had his body pressed against hers and it looked like they were making out. Great gossip and blackmail. So Ernie kept making his way to his destination.

Blaise casually strolled down the halls of Hogwarts in awe of the beauty and history held within its walls. Yes, Blaise was sometimes mean and spiteful, at best described as a Slytherin. But that was only skin deep. Inside he had a magnetic personality. But he was like Draco in many ways. Forced to hide his feelings and thoughts. To be a death eater's perfect son and uphold the Zabini name. His mother was a whore and his father was arrogant. Both ignored him. That was the reason he hated the Weaselette. She was poor, yet happy and had friends and family beside her always. And as Blaise walked to his final destination, he decided that the death eater's son was no more. And he would have the little Weaselette for himself.

Ron and Harry gave me the lecture about who and who not to curse.

"You can't curse Zabini because we don't know what he's capable of. Curse Malfoy all you want though."

But they don't understand. Malfoy is their enemy and Zabini is mine. Ron and Harry insisted on walking me to the detention but Hermione said I could clearly look after myself before she ran to the library. Well, that's what she told Ron and Harry. Hermione's in advanced potions with Malfoy, enough said. I started quietly running down the corridors when I saw Zabini. He was walking like he had all the time in the world, observing the paintings. He looked like he was in deep thought. About something sad. I heard him mumble something about 'god damned death eater's'. I walked behind him the whole way to our detention.

As all five walked into the detention, they all received a look from McGonagall. Ernie got the 'why is he here so early look', Draco and Hermione got the 'they haven't kill each other yet' look, Blaise got the 'arrogant little brat' look and Ginny just got a weird look.

At nine o'clock the door closed and their day of dread began.

"You all know why you are here, so I will not lecture you on that. In this school, there is inter-house hatred, taunting and teasing. So, now you will write an essay, eighteen inches, on what you think about inter-house unity and the issues I have just mentioned. You have seven hours to do so. I will be back when it is lunch time. You may start."

'Oh great' thought Draco. He noticed Ernie looking at Hermione and then starting his essay. Ginny and Hermione were chatting in the back row. Draco caught Hermione's eye and smirked.

"Draco, mate, I'm bored already."

"Yeah, whatever Blaise, go screw Weaselette. Last I heard she's up for anything, with anyone."

Ginny looked really upset. She got up and punched Draco in the stomach.

"Bloody Slytherins."

Blaise walked up to Ernie and took his essay.

"Give it back Zabini, I'm warning you."

"Why should I give it back? So you can finish before Granger?"

"No, so I don't get in trouble. I don't care if Hermione finishes before me."

Draco got up. The girls just stared at them.

"Yes you do. Blaise, give it here."

Blaise handed him the paper and sat down. Draco started talking again.

"Inter-house unity and its progress. Wow Macmillan. Lovely starting line. You know, we'll never be friends. You're worse than the mudblood."

Ernie looked at Hermione. She got up and stood in front of Draco.

"Malfoy, you horrible piece of scum. Stop being mean and leave him alone."

"Hermione, don't defend me. I know it's all an act."

Hermione gave Ernie a confused look, as did Draco.

"I saw you to this morning making-out."

Draco said: "Yeah, well at least we're getting a bit of action. Have you even kissed a girl before?"

"Malfoy, stop lying, we weren't making-out, far from it actually."

"Oh really?"

With that, Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away and slapped him.

"How dare you. I'm not one of your Slytherin call girls. Don't ever touch me again."

"Why, cause you're afraid that you'll want more?"

"Draco, just stop it. You've freaked us all out, sit down, you dip-shit", Blaise said.

"You better do what your boyfriend tells you Malfoy or you'll get no loving tonight", Ginny laughed.

"Good one Gin."

They all sat down again. Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty, half an hour.

"I'm BORED."

"Shut it Blaise."

"What, you're actually having fun?"

"No. Why are you in detention?"

Ginny piped up.

"I can answer that. He insulted me, I curse him and he cursed me."

"After you said Gryffindor could beat Slytherin any day. I had to stop you lying."

Ginny walked over to Blaise and sat in his lap.

"How mean of me, would you like to give me a spanking?"

She giggled while Blaise had no idea what to do. She put her arms around his neck and started to kiss his neck. A hard on later and everyone was laughing their heads off except Blaise who was fuming.

Ginny went back over to Hermione with a 'don't tell the boys about this' look on her face.

"Weaselette, I didn't know you had it in you," Draco said between laughs.

"Shut up Draco."

"Blaise, I'm so s-so- ha ha ha ha ha."

"Well, shall I tell everyone about your thing for the mudblood? In your sleep: "Oh Hermione, I love you Hermione, ohhhhh Hermione."

This shut Draco right up. He looked at Hermione who had gone red. He looked at the floor then turned to face the front.

"Thought that would shut you up. Oh, and the sad thing is it's true."

"Zabini why are you such a prat?"

"Why Weaselette, do you not know my name?"

"Don't you know mine?"

Hermione was lost in her thoughts. He was dreaming about her? And he had said that he loved her? This was too much. She had started to like him, but she wasn't sure. She had to talk to him. She suddenly got up.

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"Gin, I'm taking a walk."

With that she walked out the door. A minute later, Draco walked out. He got to the door and turned to Blaise.

"Don't even think about it Blaise."

He then continued after Hermione.


	3. The Middle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Harry Potter world.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Middle**

**

* * *

**

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Out of all the people that had to be dreaming about her, it just had to be Malfoy. She heard footsteps behind her and looked behind her. Malfoy was right behind her so she quickened her pace.

"Granger, stop being a bloody princess for one second and talk to me," he said, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Let go of me Malfoy! What do you want to talk about?! What is so bloody important that you have to man handle me?!" Hermione asked heatedly.

He stood close to her, so close that she could feel his breathe on her cheek. Suddenly she felt nervous, she felt like a bucket of ice had been tipped over her.

He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She began trembling.

"I want to talk about us Granger, about what you've been doing to me," he whispered.

"What have I been doing to you Malfoy? It's not my fault that you dream about me," Hermione said, with an air of indifference.

"Oh, but Granger, it is your fault. The way you laugh, the way you smile, even the way you walk, swinging your hips, makes me want to have my way with you. You don't know the effect you have on the male population of Hogwarts. You're so…so irresistible," Draco finished.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She'd never been told anything like that before.

"And what, you think saying that erases all the things you've said and done to me over the years?"

"No Granger, but you must understand, I'm the boy in the playground that pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes," Draco said, quietly laughing.

"I would never do anything with you, I try not to make out with Death Eaters," Hermione said, smirking.

"I am NOT a Death Eater, Granger. My father would have killed me if I hadn't have treated you how I did. I had to act as the Death Eaters perfect son. But now I'm free of him. I can say what I please, and I can fall in love with anyone I want," Draco said, looking into her eyes with an intense stare.

Hermione just stood there, shocked by the information. She almost felt sorry for him. So when he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't pull away, but she didn't lean forward either.

Draco stopped when his face was an inch away from hers.

"I like you Granger, and there's no one who can stop me from liking you. So just kiss me."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the kiss. It was amazing. Hermione didn't think about anything, apart from the fact the Draco Malfoy was an amazing kisser.

When it was over, Hermione suggested that they go back to detention, and they held hands the whole way back.

* * *

**-In Detention-**

**

* * *

**

Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione had left her with the biggest prat of the century. Blaise just sat there staring at her.

"What the fuck do you want Zabini?!" she almost yelled.

"Do you think that Draco and Granger are fucking in a hall closet somewhere?" he asked.

"You're so twisted in the head, why would you even want to think about that?"

"Before, I wish I was in a hall closet with you. I could do things to you that would make you toes curl. I promise you wouldn't be disappointed," he said, smirking arrogantly.

"I'd rather fuck a dead ferret thanks, Ginny said coolly, twirling her quill around with her fingers.

Blaise and Ginny just ignored Ernie, who was sitting at the back of the classroom reading quietly.

Blaise stood up and sat at the desk opposite Ginny, turning around to face her.

"What's your problem, Weaslette? What reason could you have to possibly hate me so much?" he asked her.

"Well other than the fact that you cursed me the other day and that you're Malfoy's best friend, another reason could be that you're a Death Eater," Ginny said, smirking at him.

Blaise looked down at his feet.

"I'm not a Death Eater, and I don't want to be one," he said, as clear as day.

"Oh, but whatever would your parents think?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I don't care what my parents think. You and I, we've lived completely different lives _Ginny_. While I'm sure you running around care free and had parents who loved you, I've always had to watch what I say, I'd get punished for the smallest things, I'd live in fear of putting a toe out of line and my parents definitely don't love me for the reasons your parents love you," he finished sadly.

Ginny had never thought of it that way.

"Well, if you don't want to be a Death Eater, do something about it," she simply said.

"Like what? What should I do?"

"Go to Dumbledore, he'll understand. He's helped out a lot of people who were in your position," she said, thinking about Snape.

"Why would he want to help me?"

"Because, people shouldn't be forced into anything," Ginny said.

Blaise was about to say something when Hermione and Draco walked through the door, standing very close together. Blaise stood up and walked back to his seat. The class sat in silence, waiting for McGonagall to come in at lunch.


	4. Ernie's Essay

**Disclaimer: This essay is NOT mine, it belongs to Andrew Lee and Robert Lanto from . I just edited it a bit to fit the story. Also, I don't own Harry Potter either. Yep, my life sucks.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ernie's Essay**

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

-The Sorting Hat

Do you notice the trend of Hufflepuff being on the receiving end of the worst things imaginable?

But the question is: why? This is a little more complicated and requires a rather lengthy analysis of the four hour houses of Hogwarts. Take living quarters for example. Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students live high above their peers in their respective towers. The Slytherins live in their dungeon-like dormitory, a rather comfy looking place, if somewhat cold. What about Hufflepuff? We live in the equivalent of the cellar. Not too high, not too low, it could be called neutral ground.

Look at the heads of houses. Gryffindor has McGonagall, Slytherin has Snape and Ravenclaw has Flitwick. All theseteachers have very difficult subjects to master and require a lot more effort in order to perfect the techniques required. Now, Hufflepuff has Professor Sprout. Now Herbology is deceptively easy. It would appear that watching a plant grow would be simple, but as the Mandrake proves can be deceptively difficult as well. So, the idea that Herbology is simple is balanced by the difficulty of certain tasks.

Next, look at loyalty. First and foremost comes the house. We rallied behind Cedric when the times called for it. Before then we were traditionally considered allies of Gryffindor. But, look at how easily suspicion drives us away. When Harry was suspected of being the heir to Slytherin, notice how distant we Hufflepuffs became (more so after Justin was petrified). Come Order of the Phoenix, the house was virtually in turmoil with some siding with Dumbledore's Army and others totally against the idea (Zacharias Smith). Hence, it is the innocent who suffer, and in this case we poor Hufflepuffs are those who are innocent.

So, the obvious question is: why does this make us so damned unlucky? If there's one thing that should be noticed is that the choices and actions made by us Hufflepuff are neutral in tone (or totally out of our control). We don't seem to control what happens to us, well except for Hannah Abbot but someone had to break. Professor Sprout may appear to be the 'weakest' teacher but on closer inspection anyone would realize that she is just as strong and dedicated as anyone else. Finally, look at the house loyalty, notice how we Hufflepuffs seem to reflect the current 'popular' opinion. What does this all mean? Hufflepuff represents the masses or society's view of the ongoing events. And if there is anything that history has taught us is that it is masses that get caught in the crossfire.

Not the extreme 'good' or 'evil' portrayed by the other houses, Hufflepuff ends up as a casualty more than a key player. As a result, unless one of the students really breaks the mould, it really looks like Hufflepuff will be once again caught in the middle. And unfortunately for us students of Hufflepuff their future health can be in jeopardy. But, does that mean others should pity Hufflepuff? The answer is no. As the sorting hat suggests, Hufflepuff remains the patient friends waiting on the sidelines willing to help when the time comes and while it may be costly, Hufflepuff won't run from the fight.


	5. Hermione's Essay

**This essay is NOT mine, it belongs to Michelle from . I just edited it a bit to fit the story. Also, I don't own Harry Potter either.

* * *

**

**Hermione's Essay**

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."  
_- Hagrid_

Read it again. Now stop and think, all this time we have mostly been led to believe that ALL Slytherins are bad. But is that necessarily true? Are we really right in thinking that?

Yes, Slytherins boo Gryffindor, their biggest enemy, during quidditch. But is it really ALL of them? How do we know that maybe some of them wish they weren't there? What if some of them were put into Slytherin the way I was almost put into Ravenclaw?

We know about the Slytherins Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Lucius, Snape, and our favorite Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldermort. Malfoy seems to be on his way to be just as bad as his father Lucius- who has done nothing but support Voldermort and try to get rid of Dumbledore and Harry, Crabbe and Goyle are right behind. And we all know what Tom, Voldermort, has done to not only the wizard community but the muggle community as well.

But let's talk about Pansy Parkinson for a second. Now we hear a lot about her rudeness towards Harry, Ron, and especially Hermione. But is she all that bad? Let's consider this, look at how openly Slytherins like Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle openly talk about their fathers and Voldermort as if they were sort of heroes. But look at Slytherins like Pansy, although she is not a "good" person she hasn't shown any sign of being anywhere near as bad as Malfoy. In fact, she reminds me of Malfoy's mother, Narcissa.

My last example is Severus Snape, one of my least favorite Slytherins. True, he WAS a Death Eater, but look now; Dumbledore trusts him. He is helping the Order spy on Voldermort and when he thought Harry still thought Sirius was dead he took it upon himself to go look for Harry. Maybe all of his bad experiences made him want to learn dark arts for revenge, like Voldermort seeking revenge for his father.

So do we truly have it right in saying ALL Slytherins are bad? "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Hagrid isn't saying they ALL turn into bad witches or wizards. He is saying all the bad ones HAVE been in Slytherin. Maybe someday Draco Malfoy will turn a new leaf. Maybe someday Pansy will be best friends with me. Maybe not ALL Slytherins are bad once you get to know them.


	6. Draco's Essay

**Disclaimer: This essay is NOT mine, it belongs to Erin Riley from . I just edited it a bit to fit the story. Also, I don't own Harry Potter either.

* * *

**

**Draco's Essay**

When I was enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I knew I would emerge from the sorting ceremony a newly-sorted Slytherin. Not that I'm truly a mean person, although most would accuse me of being mean. But where in the Slytherin requirements does it mention that you must be completely heartless to be a member? Let us review Slytherins according to the Sorting Hat himself:

**Year 1:**  
"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends."

**Year 4:**  
"And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition."

**Year 5:**  
"Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry is purest.'"

For instance, Slytherin  
took only pure-blood wizards  
of great cunning, just like him.

Never did Salazar Slytherin say that he wanted all the evil people enrolled in Hogwarts to be sorted into his own house.

A Slytherin should be cunning, ambitious, determined and resourceful. They can be brave, but they generally put their own well-being over anyone else's. From this basic description of a typical Slytherin, although evilness is not a prerequisite to become a Slytherin, Slytherins have the most potential to, say, take over the world. Picture someone from another house trying to take over the world: Gryffindors are the rebels, standing up for what they believe in against authority, and a common reckless trait would make it difficult to hold power. Hufflepuffs would try and please everyone, and they are too soft to make any decisions that may affect anyone negatively. And Ravenclaws… well, more on them later.

My theory is that we Slytherins aren't necessarily bad people when we begin our first year at Hogwarts. We are educated into being the way they are. Wizarding society expects Slytherins to be mean, ruthless people, so, true to form, we become mean, ruthless people. Those dank, dreary quarters under the school lake don't do much to improve our attitude either.

The rest of Hogwarts probably shuns the Slytherins because these cunning characters garbed green and silver are the only people with the potential to alter their peaceful lives. We have the intelligence and we know what to do with it – we got it and we flaunt it. Why use our powers, cunning and determination for the good of everyone when we could use it for ourselves – for evil, perhaps?

The typical Slytherin's most powerful quality is our ambition. If we want something, nothing can get in our way – not even the law, or the well-being of those closest to us.

I see Slytherins as a sort of upgrade on Ravenclaws. Sure, Ravenclaws are intelligent enough, but they use their intellect for academics and sensible, challenging careers. Us Slytherins know how to use our talents to tour full potential, so many of us are powerful, respected and even feared members of the Wizarding community.

It has been said that Slytherin base their Quidditch player standards on size and, in the case of myself, financial status, rather than talent and skill. Not to mention the fact that there has never been a female Quidditch player. But how were these slow, dim-witted boulders admitted to Slytherin house to begin with? It almost seems that they were placed there to serve the purpose of bodyguards and henchmen to all the typical Slytherins.

Determination is a trait that can be found in each and every Slytherin, if you just dig deep enough. Ever since Harry came to Hogwarts, Gryffindor house has constantly beaten Slytherin house at everything they compete at, but that's not stopping the Slytherins. No matter how many times Slytherin is humiliated by the Gryffindors, they just bounce right back up, plotting darkly against the hated Gryffindors.

Slytherins can recognize what we are good at, and if cracking your knuckles, looking intimidating and chuckling trollishly is your strength and it is what helps you achieve your ends, then chuckle away!


	7. Ginny's Essay

**Disclaimer: This essay is NOT mine, it belongs to Rachel J from . I just edited it a bit to fit the story. Also, I don't own Harry Potter either.

* * *

**

**Ginny's Essay**

Most would agree that courage is the attribute that makes Gryffindors Gryffindors. However, there are several questions concerning certain members of whether they were put in the right place or not. One thing's for sure, the sorting hat doesn't lie and I'll tell you why.

Let's first take a look at courage. What is it? I find the best way to explain it is to paraphrase a dear Professor Utonium of _The Powerpuff Girls_. He states that, being brave is not being fearless, it's being able to do what needs to be done no matter how scared you are. Truly, being brave is harder than being fearless and so is such a respectable attribute. Looking at bravery in this way also shows how people such as Peter and Neville are in the house.

Peter and Neville can hardly be thought of as fearless, but this doesn't stop them from being Gryffindors. In fact, they both used one of the highest forms of courage possible. Dumbledore himself states: "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." Ah, see it? Both Neville AND Peter stood up to their friends, even if Peter did it sneakily. He knew how advanced and great wizards his past friends were, he knew the danger, was definitely scared, but still did what he thought to be right: to follow the biggest bully in the playground.

This brings us around to a Gryffindor everyone is ticked off with: my brother Percy. If it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your friends, imagine how much it must take to stand up to your family. If Percy was truly timid, he would not have been able to stand up to his father like that. Percy did what he thought needed to be done, to break ties with people he thought were harmful to him.

Back to Professor Utonium's statement on courage, it also explains why Hermione is in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw. True, Hermione went on those adventures with Harry and Ron, but didn't Luna do something no less than Hermione in her fourth year? Hermione's courage goes so deep as to actually be engraved in her personality. In other words, she can't help but to do what needs to be done in the face of something she's afraid of. What is Hermione afraid of? Her third year shows us with a boggart dressed as a teacher giving her a horrible grade. This shows that this is a constant fear for her, her greatest fear. So what does she do? She studies, studies, studies. She studies because she's afraid of it, but brave enough to do something about it.

Gryffindor equals bravery, it's something they have. Ravenclaws may be clever, but in the face of danger might not be able to use it. Slytherins are cunning also, but when facing fear they'll do whatever they can to get out. Hufflepuffs would probably be a mixture of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, a combination of running away or freezing up. Though very generalized comments on the other three houses' valor, Gryffindor shows its strength that every member is brave in some way, even if it's not honorable.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**NOTE

* * *

**

Why did I end the series with essays? I thought that it would be a bit more intriguing, and this way you can interpret the ending on your own. I know Blaise's essay isn't in there, but I didn't really think he needed one. I used the essay's from .com because I thought that they were brilliantly written and how more better than anything I could have produced. I also want more people to go to mugglenet and read the other essay's, because they are funny, interesting and some of them actually have things to do with real life. I'm sorry if the ending has disappointed you in some way, but I wanted to end it this way, as I felt there wasn't much more to write.


End file.
